


Reclaiming Familiar Territory

by Merci



Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee entered the fourth King of Iron Fist Tournament using a pseudonym; Violet.  He didn’t expect anybody to recognize him as he took the Zaibatsu for himself and defeated Heihachi on his own.  He didn’t expect Kazuya to be there, or for the older man to recognize him.  He definitely didn’t expect Kazuya to ambush him after a match…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaiming Familiar Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivialovesred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivialovesred/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lee, Kazuya, or Tekken. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
>  **Alternate title:** Keeping Patricide Sexy since 99'
> 
> Written as a Christmas gift fic for Skywarp. She asked for Kazuya/Lee and, since this is my favourite pairing I kinda went overboard and made it into a smutfest. I had to spend a bit of time considering how to get Lee’s ass lubed up, since Kaz isn’t the type to do it without being asked.
> 
> I also decided to try having them _not_ climax at the same time, like I do with most of my other stories. I don’t know if this is better, but it was FUN. I hope you like it!
> 
> (I’m also not 100% happy with the title. I kinda like the alternate title, though I don't know where the '99 came from...)

Kazuya shot a dark look over the tournament competitors.  There were many new hopefuls that he just _knew_ would quickly fall out of the rankings as well as a few other faces that he recognized from previous tournaments.  The roar of the crowd echoed around him, creating the perfect backdrop for the match that was about to start.  He stayed in the shadows, letting the surging crowd block him from view.  His dark eyes were glued to the two men who were about to start fighting.  One he recognized from before as some sort of boxer, and the other… was a new name, but there was something familiar about his face.  His hair was bright purple under the sun and his eyes were hidden by sunglasses, but there was something familiar about him, something Kazuya couldn’t quite place…

The announcer declared the fighters’ names, enticing the crowd to new heights of frenzy as the bell sounded and the match started.  Kazuya rolled his eyes and muttered the name under his breath: Violet.  His name was violet and he was dressed in all violet, or some form of purple.  It was so gimmicky, and Kazuya hated gimmicks.  He watched the other man bouncing on the balls of his feet, his purple blouse billowing in the breeze and his purple hair danced over his dark sunglasses.  Kazuya felt his eye twitch in recognition…

+

Lee Chaolan hid the smirk burning inside him as he stood off against his opponent.  The bell sounded, signalling the start of the first round and he took his stance, delighting in the simplistic way his opponent came at him, full of openings ready to kick.

Three rounds later, Violet was declared victor while his opponent lay unconscious beneath him.  Lee huffed and clutched at his ribs, surprised that the boxer had gotten in a few good hits.  Still, he hadn’t been a challenge for Lee, not like Heihachi or Kazuya had ever been.  His lip twitched at the thought; Kazuya had been lost after the last tournament and everyone said he was dead.  Heihachi was still alive, but not for long; once Lee got through these opponents standing in his way.  He clenched his fist and looked up to the roaring crowd, this time; he would get the Zaibatsu for himself!

Lee ran his fingers through his hair, flicking the short, violet locks and smiling charmingly at the girls who squealed from the sidelines.  He spun around, kicking the air in an impressive display, the crowd made the appropriate appreciative noises and he felt his ego swell.  Lee adjusted his sunglasses as he excited the ring and made his way down the long all to the locker room.  He felt the surging energy of the crowd around him before he left it all behind.

The Silver Devil walked into his private locker room and bolted the door behind him.  He looked over his effects, which were exactly where he had left them.  A fresh change of clothing waited for him on a table and a new, oversized towel was hanging over the back of a chair beside the entrance to the showers.  The violet-haired man opened his locker and removed his glasses.  He folded the expensive eyewear and set them neatly in their place on the shelf.  Lee was very fastidious about where things went and he took his time in removing his sweat-soaked clothing, folding each garment carefully before placing them in a bag to go to the cleaners.  He kicked his black shoes off and stepped into a pair of violet flip-flops and withdrew a remote control from the locker.  He pressed a button on the small, black device and triggered the stereo system to begin playing some relaxing, classical music.  Nobody knew he was Lee Chaolan, but he _did_ have money and he wouldn’t give up the conveniences to which he had become accustomed.  Lee Chaolan had his music and shower after a fight, followed up by a cigarette and brandy, while he was Violet, he would have the same things.  He turned the volume up and walked into the shower.

The purple flip-flops flapped along the tiled floor, echoing around him as he walked towards the wall and turned the shower on.  The water rained from the multiple showerheads that had been mounted across the ceiling – as per Violet’s specifications – to spray out over his entire body while he watched himself in the wall-sized mirror.  The tournament organizers hadn’t batted an eyelash with all his extravagant requests; they were used to Lee Chaolan making similar demands.

The room filled with steam as the hot water cascaded down upon Lee’s muscular body.  The purple dye mingled with the liquid and trailed down his back, exposing the fair, silver locks beneath.  He sighed heavily and rubbed his fingers over his tired muscles, turning to admire his reflection when he realized all-too late that he wasn’t alone.

“Hello, Chaolan,” his brother’s deep voice rang out through the shower room.

“Kazuya!” Lee exclaimed, turning to face the older man just as a fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying.  He hit the tiled wall with a crack and slumped in a puddle of water.  The spray still hammered down on him and he looked up, squinting slightly as Kazuya Mishima bore down on him, grabbing him by the hair and lifting him into the air.  “Y-you’re alive?!”  He felt stunned and didn’t react right away.  His delay gave the older man the opportunity to manhandle him.

“Of course I’m alive, fool.  I’ve survived worse, being thrown into a volcano…”

“But, that was the second time!” Lee cut him off

Kazuya rolled his eyes.  “It doesn’t matter.  I can’t believe you thought that disguise would fool anyone,” Kazuya finally ground out, using his other hand to grab Lee by the throat.

“Nobody’s figured it out yet,” the Silver Devil struggled and kicked out as Kazuya lifted him up, grasping at his brother’s wrist to try and loosen his grip.  He looked wildly about the room, seeing the shower spray assaulting them from every angle.  He could see the locker room and the door into the hallway.  The bolt gleamed in the low lighting, reminding him of the cruel reality that he was trapped with a very pissed-off Kazuya and he would have to get himself out of this mess.  He looked back to the dark-haired man, “You knew it was me, didn’t you?”

“Of _course_ I knew,” Kazuya barked once Lee had focused his attention back on him.  “If anyone would know, I would.  I know your moves, your body…” he trailed off and slowly lowered the silver-haired man to stand on his own two feet.  “I’ve been watching you fight, I can see you’ve been training hard.  You must be serious about winning this time.”

“I’m just gathering research,” Lee choked, trying to pry Kazuya’s grip from his throat.  He was beginning to see stars on the outer edges of his vision; the water was too hot and the air was too thin with all the steam.  He narrowed his eyes and brought his knee up to connect with his brother’s ribs in a crippling blow.  Once the hand around his throat loosened, he followed the attack up with a powerful kick that sent Kazuya skidding out of the way.

Lee bounced on the balls of his feet, the flip-flops being the worst footwear he could wear for a fight, but he didn’t feel like taking them off.  He knew his brother and it would take much more than a couple kicks to hurt him.  It had been so long since they had seen one another, but all the old feelings of hate and lust still burned inside him.  Now he stood opposite his older brother, adopted, sure, but that didn’t stop all the brotherly feelings of wanting to beat the crap out of him. 

He blocked Kazuya’s next devastating attack, the other man moving like a devil under the spray of the water and Lee was flung back against the wall by the force of the attack.  He came away from the flat surface, trying to keep his balance, but the floor was slick and his flip-flop skidded out beneath him and he crashed to the ground in a heap.  He hopped back to his feet and spun to face Kazuya, ready to block or attack, whatever he could manage.  This wasn’t the first time he’d fought Kazuya in the shower, only now they didn’t have to worry about Heihachi busting in on them.

“Research?” Kazuya stopped, seeming to have realized what the other man had said earlier.

“For a new combat robot,” Lee explained, feeling a little more confident that they were getting into a topic he was familiar with.  “Once I beat Heihachi and get the Zaibatsu…”

Kazuya grinned darkly.  It was Lee’s only warning before the older man moved towards him, grabbing him and pressing his back against the mirror and planting a knee between his legs.

“Ah, don’t,” Lee started, glaring back into Kazuya’s dark eyes.  The water splashed about them and filled his lungs with hot, steamy air.

“Don’t _what_?” Kazuya nearly purred.  “You thought you could trick me by wearing that gay disguise.  You of all people should know I hate people who try to fuck with me.”  He trailed his hands down Lee’s body, rubbing his calloused fingers over a hard nipple.  Lee’s eyes fluttered at the sensation.  He let out a yelp as Kazuya tightened his grip on the nub and pinched hard.  “You win the tournament and share your data… I’ll make it worth your while.”

“B-but!” Lee started to protest, but Kazuya had pressed closer, crushing his lips against his mouth.  He felt the thigh moving between his legs, roughly jerking up and grazing against his flaccid penis.  That brief contact sent a spark through Lee’s body and he felt himself begin to react to the other man’s touches.

 _Why did Kazuya always know what to do?_   He moaned into his brother’s mouth, placing his hands on the older man’s biceps.  _Why, when he was so close to achieving his goal did Kazuya show up and steal his spotlight, or worse, share it?_   He arched back against the mirror, pulling free of the kiss and tilting his head to the side.  He huffed deeply, trying to catch his breath as Kazuya pulled away, dragging his rough hands along the toned, muscular skin.  “You always do this, Kazuya,” Lee panted, hating the way his body was reacting.

Kazuya pulled back and gave him a hard stare.  His face was scarred, as was his body.  It looked like a roadmap of pain, pain that Lee had been witness to but didn’t fully understand.  He felt a spark of fear ignite in his stomach when he saw the red glow to his brother’s eye.  “It’s a shame,” Kazuya said with a mix of contempt and regret.  “There is so much going on, and you’re too stupid to see it.  All you care about is the Zaibatsu.”

“I-I…” Lee trailed off.  He wanted to defend himself – he knew what was happening! – and yet, the surge of supernatural energy that filled his brother told him he really had no clue.  He’d been left out of the loop again.  He breathed deeply and tried to piece this together.  Was this the thing that Heihachi had been searching for, the thing Kazuya had the whole time?  Was Lee was just taking up space _like usual_? 

He tightened his jaw and hardened his gaze as he looked back at his brother.  “Tell me,” he said suddenly.  He was sick of being in the dark; he wanted to be on the same level as Kazuya, like when they were younger.  He was wealthy and had everything a normal man could dream, but a son of Heihachi could never be happy with money.  There was more and this time he wanted to know!  “You and Heihachi never told me anything.  He had his dark little secrets about power and you… I was carted off to live in America while you were…”

“Dead,” Kazuya said flatly, his tone cold and distant.

Lee felt his ego burst and he relaxed a bit in Kazuya’s arms.  He had grown up with this man; they had the same training, the same damn abuse.  He had once considered Kazuya closer than anyone else, because he was the only other person who knew the weight of Heihachi’s expectations.  The past years in the Bahamas were suddenly muted in his memory as he remembered the good times with Kazuya and the exhilaration of teaming up against Heihachi at the end of the second tournament. 

“What is this power?” he asked, tightening his grip on Kazuya’s shoulders, keeping their bodies tightly together.  “I’m here to destroy Heihachi… tell me you’re here to do the same.  We should work together.”

Kazuya narrowed his eyes, the red orb burning straight through Lee.  He seemed to consider the offer.  “I don’t need you; he’s just an old man.”

“It’s that kind of thinking that keeps the old bastard alive!  We failed when we attacked him before.  When we worked together before we were young and weak… but, now, with my business skills and your power… we could finally destroy him, Kazuya!”

Kazuya’s gaze wavered and Lee pressed his advantage.  “I’m registered in the tournament, I can get to him legitimately and we can defeat him then.  Don’t you just want him dead?  Don’t you want –”

“Fine,” Kazuya grumbled, seemingly placated by the idea of finally killing their father.  His smirk came out again and his fingers pressed against Lee’s skin, dragging down in a possessive, familiar way.  “You wanted to know about my power,” he arched against Lee’s body, the water slick between them.

“Ah, y-yes,” Lee gasped, trying to maintain his composure while he reclaimed his brother’s mouth in a vicious kiss.  The power surging between them was incredible, nearly electric in the steamy air and Lee allowed the terrifying energy to touch him, tickle over his skin as Kazuya’s touches became more fevered and his own body demanded more.  “Show me… Kazuya,” he groaned, breaking the kiss and pulling his brother close.  He lifted his knee, wrapping his muscular thigh around Kazuya’s waist while he teased and played with the older man’s nipples.  He relished the expression the tore through the beautifully scarred face when he touched the right nerves, breaking down the scary, intimidating look with flashes of desire and pleasure.

Kazuya’s hands were forceful and commanding on his body, raking nails down his thigh and pulling the limb higher so he could bite at the back of his knee.  He ground his hips forward, shoving Lee against the mirrored wall and small sound escaped his mouth.  He gazed deeply into Lee’s eyes, that red orb burning fiercely while the other remained dark brown.

Lee stared back, steeling his resolve to show no fear in light of this supernatural energy surging from within his brother.  It felt dark, evil, but he had grown up with evil and he wouldn’t reject Kazuya for such a little thing.  Not now, not when his own desires hinted on patricide.  Evil was just a word, and right then, he didn’t care about definitions.  He arched back, tilting his hips up to give Kazuya access to his ass, showing just how trusting he could be, but always with his eyes open, never foolish enough to turn his back on the other man.

He kept his eyes wide, taking in the sight of Kazuya before him.  The older man’s skin was flushed with heat, his gaze focused to Lee’s body as his hands worked along his abdomen.  The lights seemed to flicker and Lee shook his head, blinking.  No, Kazuya was still there, but for a split second he had looked purple.  “Kaz… did you just…”

The older man pressed the flat of his hand to Lee’s face, cupping his cheek almost sweetly, but Lee could feel the sharp claws pressing against his cheekbone.  “I won’t hold back…”

Lee grabbed Kazuya’s hand, holding his palm against his cheek.  He was feeling reckless, he felt at home.  “Do it.”

The lighting seemed to flicker around them as they came together again, more vicious than before, but Lee expected nothing less.  He flexed his thighs, and dragged his nails down Kazuya’s chest.  His merciless upbringing left him with a thirst for violence, one he only felt safe acting upon with his brother.  It had been too long since they had seen one another, over twenty years and suddenly Lee needed him, no matter what happened.  He could feel Kazuya’s body shudder as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and squeezed.  That thick erection quivered beneath his palm and he jerked his grip down, twisting his wrist and rolling his fingers, just how he liked it.  He continued the steady pace of jerking Kazuya, only pausing when he felt his brother reach beneath him, pressing the head of his cock to his asshole.  That caught Lee’s attention through his lust-fogged mind.  He jumped a bit, shaking his head before glaring angrily at Kazuya, “I’m not ready yet.”

Kazuya rolled his eyes, the red orb seemingly angrier as Lee felt the cock move away from his ass and was replaced with rough fingertips.  “I’m losing my patience…” was the warning as the scent of blackberries met his senses.  Lee wondered when Kazuya had time to take some of his designer conditioner to use as lubricant, but that thought vanished as the Silver Devil hissed, rolling his hips as he felt two fingers push past his entrance.  Kazuya was forceful and brutal in everything he did, and this was no different.  Lee moaned, he’d missed this about his brother.

“Ngh, damnit… oh yeah,” the silver-haired man ground down against the invading digits, forcing his body to relax to their presence so something much larger could fit inside.  The rough pads of Kazuya’s fingers stroked his delicate insides, widening the tight ring of muscle and ramming deep inside him.  His thighs quivered as the water rushed down over their bodies, his head rolling wildly against the mirror, his eyes wide open and staring at the dark figure pressed against him.  His mouth was hanging open, little sounds escaping to let Kazuya know that he was ready for him to continue.

Those fingers continued moving, fingering him and teasing him, giving him a hint of what he really wanted.  “I… I’m ready… fuck me already…” Lee gasped, trying to keep control of his voice, since Kazuya obviously had control of his body.

A dark smirk appeared on the older man’s face, “You’re too easy, Chaolan.  I barely started.”

“Do you want to fuck me or not?” Lee barked back suddenly.  He was sick of being berated by the other man, sick of hearing what an idiot he was because he didn’t know what the hell was going on.  Fine, so his brother had some weird evil inside him that he would have to learn about later.  Right now he knew _exactly_ what was going on; Kazuya was taking his sweet time.

Kazuya growled approvingly and ripped his fingers from Lee’s body, smearing some more conditioner along his cock before pressing the tip inside his brother’s clenching asshole.  “You were always so bossy, Chaolan.  That’s one thing,” he slammed his hips forward, thrusting all the way inside, “I never liked about you.”

Lee’s eyes flew open and he arched his back at the sudden invasion.  This was just like he remembered, even after twenty years, Kazuya felt the exact same inside him.  He rolled his hips and tightened his grip on his brother, bracing his back against the mirrored wall and praying that the other man didn’t lose his grip.  The water continued to splash down around them, making their movements slick and sensual.  Lee’s dick was hard and flopping across his abdomen, though, he couldn’t reach down to touch himself.  He was too busy digging his fingers into Kazuya’s shoulders, holding on for dear life as the other man began to move inside of him.  He pulled out in one long, slow, agonizing movement before slamming in again.  Full force, ramming him against the wall again and again and again.  Kazuya grunted above him, pressing his mouth to against Lee’s ear.  He didn’t say anything, he only made rough, deep noises that sent tingles down the younger man’s spine and dragged a primal moan from deep within his chest.  Oh yeah, Kazuya knew how he liked it.  He moved with his brother, a rhythmic mass of jerking limbs and thrusting as they stroked each other to new heights of need and desire.

“Fuh… fuck, oh Kazuya…” Lee was close.  He could feel it.  With Kazuya’s erection sliding in and out, stretching and stroking every inch inside him, his rough hands holding him steady.  Whenever he tried to move differently, the other man held him down, forcing him to move with him.  It was complete control and Lee choked back a laugh, giving it all to Kazuya.

Kazuya didn’t stop moving, he kept thrusting even while adjusting his grip.  He braced Lee against the wall, supporting him with one hand while he reached between them with the other.  He slammed Lee backwards again and again.  He roughly grabbed hold of the long, solid shaft that bounced between them, holding it still while looking into Lee’s desperate face.  His hips snapped forward, pulling all of Lee’s attention to his hand.  “Already?” he said, a hint of amusement in his face.

“Please, Kazuya,” Lee ground down, angry he had to ask for it.  “Fucking do it!”

“Ch, I told you I hate it when you’re bossy,” Kazuya smirked and tightened his grip.  He stayed like that for a moment, just long enough to see Lee’s eyes widen.  Enough time for their eyes to lock and for Lee to see the burning red orb as Kazuya dragged his fist down, forcing his cock to slide through the tight passage of his fingers.  His fist slid down, slamming against his abdomen and matching the movement of his hips.  He pulled up, nearly dragging and cry from Lee’s mouth as Kazuya mercilessly jerked him off and fucked his ass at the same time.  It was more than he’d ever had, but he wanted it, wanted _more_.  Just more and more until he was coming, splattering his essence between them and screaming Kazuya’s name.  The waves of his orgasm kept rolling over him and he threw his head to the side, shuddering violently as Kazuya continued to jerk him of, continued to fuck his ass and grazed over the super-sensitive nerves.

“Oh fuck…” Lee shuddered in Kazuya’s arms, nearly going limp as the other man continued fucking him.  He tried rolling his hips, remaining an active participant, but his stamina could only hold up for so long.  Before long, Kazuya was just fucking into him while he blindly watched the splatters of come wash off his chest and slide down the drain.

“Ugh,” Kazuya grunted and suddenly dropped Lee to the floor.  “You’re getting heavy.”

“You’re the one tha- umpfh!” Lee tried to say something witty, but Kazuya dragged him close and forced him to his knees.  The older man’s erection glistened before him smelling like blackberries and ass and the silver-haired man looked up to his brother, nearly rolling his eyes.  Lee had done worse things in his life, and he reached out to grasp at Kazuya’s erection, rubbing it a few times to try cleaning it off in the spray of water.

“Chaolan, I’m very close, so stop dicking around.”  Kazuya’s threat was breathy and sparked Lee to move forward and take the head of his cock into his mouth. 

The Silver Devil opened wide and swallowed the entire length in one movement.  He smirked into the bed of curls at Kazuya’s base, feeling the length twitch against his tongue and feeling his brother’s hands in his hair.  He didn’t wait for a sign, he moved on instinct, jerking what wasn’t in his mouth and moaning around the thick cock.  He relaxed his throat around the cock head, repressing his urge to choke and flicked the heavy balls that hung just below his chin with his fingers.

The hand in his hair tightened and Lee increased his pace.  Kazuya was close, he knew it and he created suction with his mouth, pulling back while his mouth tried to suck Kazuya inside.  It was a sensation that Lee personally knew and just how amazing it could feel.  Kazuya made a startled sound and ground into his face.  Lee closed his eyes as he felt his brother shuddering above him, an inhuman sound on his lips as the cock sputtered against his tongue, splashing come down his throat.

Once Kazuya had stopped moving, Lee pulled back, swallowing as he climbed back to his feet.  The older man was leaning heavily against the wall, the water splashing around them and washing away the sweat and sin of their encounter.

“You haven’t changed,” Kazuya broke the silence with a dark smile.

Lee returned the gesture.  “Neither have you, brother.”

“I have,” Kazuya’s grin faltered and that red eye burned into Lee again.

“That power, you said you’d show me,” Lee tightened his fist, remembering the promise.

“Later,” Kazuya said and turned to leave.  “I’ll meet you in your hotel room.  It’s… complicated.”

Lee watched his brother leave, the shower and moments later heard the door to the hallway open and close.  He felt a mix of excitement and apprehension.  Together they _would_ be able to defeat Heihachi, they wouldn’t fail like the other times.  But still… there was something different about his brother, something foreign, and as much as Kazuya promised to show him, he still worried that he wouldn’t completely understand it. 

He turned to look at his expression in the mirror, seeing his burning hot skin, red from the constant spray of the hot water.  His hair was mussed from where Kazuya had held him.  He felt sated and empty at the same time.  “No…” he tightened his fist making his arm shake.  He _would_ find out about this power Kazuya had, and he would do what he could to understand it. 

Even if he had to steal it to do so.


End file.
